Dement
Quintessential Description: The certain Engineer that you can see is human and he's certainly a he, if only a slightly effeminate one. The most outstanding thing about him is his height, or apparently lack of it. Standing at a meteor height of 5"4, hes no giant and if racial stereotyping has any bearing hes probably Ungstiri. He has dark scruffy hair that, with some semblance of control, hangs down to his ears in long points where he's spent time getting his hair to straighten. His forehead is lost in the tangle of scruffy locks and below that are his dark thin eyebrows. He is slightly skinny in the face, which is a trend that carries on through the rest of him too, but he is not skeletal. His skin is plush and healthy and carries a warmth of it's own, especially when the Engineer smiles, or is generally contented. Shining out like a bright pair of headlamps, catching most of the attention in his features are his eyes, they are unnaturally Yellow where his iris must have been artificially manipulated. He wears a pair of dirty jeans, black and blue stains taking almost as much space as the dark blue shade of his legs. On his torso is a plain red t-shirt which is slightly less stained than the trousers, not that there is much between the two, but there is a difference. He also has a /clean/ leather jacket that matches the colour of his jeans, its not new but it isn't worn for work, which is visually obvious. Finally, holding to his back through some unknown means, as it looks as if it may fall apart at any moment is a grey backpack that sags down to his waist. On his aged backpack are a number of different transfers, badges and bizarre, or considerably interesting mechanical trinkets that show off how historical and sentimental it is. Check out Dement's relationship web! Early Biography: left|thumb|As a child. Child Prodigy: Dement grew up not knowing what was beyond the hindering blockade that enveloped his homeworld but he had always wished he could travel up; up and away from Waldheim and his family. He didn't hate his parents but his relationship with his father was never stable and he longed for the freedom and independence he saw in the characters of fantasy and science fiction movies and books. He was a geek from the word go as nature programmed him with fair but oily skin, freckles, a nervous stutter and a collection of allergies. He was hailed as a child prodigy in his school, inheriting his father's genius with electronics, mechanical objects and engineering and his mothers gift for linguistics. Thanks to this, alongside a good work attitude, he aced through the normal academia and was skipped through most of his primary and secondary education. Dement managed to get in collage/high school by the age of 13, a whole 3 years younger than most of his classmates. This did nothing for the young boys popularity, which took a notable downfall when his name started getting thrown about. Whether it was merely jealousy, or some of Dement's growing ego, people did not take kindly to him. Into the Deep End: Though he was usually reserved, when the opportunity arose for him to travel out into the galaxy he took the chance straight away. right|thumb|Dement, as he left Waldheim.Only having just gotten into University, Dement opted to study in Linguistics first, as it would be his ticket off. There were plenty of talented Engineers, but not all that many who could speak Terran Standard. He got through his course with high success, before he went on for two years of Engineering and Electronics courses. He was one of the first non-political candidates to leave Waldheim, sent on a 'mission' to learn about the methods of modern spaceship Engineering in a DataSharing act. He was sent to Sivad for 4 months before being discarded with the others in his situation by one of the lecturers he was studying under. In a confused message, he was sent to Ungstiri to continue his placement, given a year long Visa to work and learn. History In New Journeys: One month on Ungstir: Dee met a man called Selyf Tresillian who helped provide him with further living arrangements. It was when living with Tresillian and becoming his casual partner, Dement helped him purchase the UKT Teamhair. The engineer was hired on a 'learner' mechanic. It didn't take long before he was an engineer as good as any other, his placement was ending and he was soon to go back home and become a lecturer at Berlin University. He chose not to return, however, but to continue as a permanent engineer on board the Teamhair with Tres. This caused some dispute with the University itself, who kicked him off as staff and fined him for breaking the contract details. left|thumb|Dement in 3008. The Virus: More time passed (as it does) and Dement got caught up with the Public Health Service so he could get some free training into a Nurse placement. It was decided on a whim, but ended up pulling him into the mess of the Thul Resequencing Virus. In a confused moment, Dement travelled back to Waldheim to investigate the effects of the virus before being infected himself and placed into one of the camps that had been set up. When Captain Marlan Ranix investigated the mentioned camps, fighter planes were ordered to bomb those infected (along with the crew of the Athena). Dement was saved and taken on board, having not yet transformed, to test the cure. He was lucky, too, for he did not go so far as transforming. In the end, Dement was also exiled from Waldheim's DataSharing Act after his involvement with the Athena, and these events caused him to denounce his Waldhemian citizenship in favor of living with Tresillian, in Resilience and on their ship. After this, Dement joined with Tresillian in creating Amethyst Operations, prompted by both general interest and the need to organize their own part in the newly formed Interstellar Vroomhopper Racing League. To organize the company, they joined in a partnership with Stereoslyat Transport, a company Tresillian worked for himself. Since then their sister company was dissolved and Amethyst has become fully independent. Shortly after forming Amethyst Operations, the UKT Seek and You Shall Find was purchased and Dement took up Engineering and joint Captain duties up there. After a few months of hit and miss success trying to get jobs with their new ship, Tresillian went missing. This hit Dement hard and he dropped off the map for a while. Though he was often seen by his crew, they were put in situe and many of them either departed from the company or took holiday leave. Eventually, when his searching ended, Dement took over Amethyst Operations. He has faithfully ran the organization since then, regardless of success or validity. Dement fell in with Rathenhope. Dirty bugger. Dement is known to be slightly childish at times, hopefully in a loveable way. He's now a Captain working with the Osirians as he lost the Seek And You Shall Find. After New Journeys: right|thumb|Dement, older and sillier. The Turn of a Century: If Dement doesn't die of course! Amethyst Operations took up a lot of Dement's time, but he gradually let go of the reins after building up the company again. Dement, heading Amethyst Operations, is well known for having been at the forefront of scientific development for over 350 years before the company went bankrupt during one of the historical events. The invention that got him most esteem was the talking toaster, a toaster that could make the toast talk. Er. Yep. Logs *Potemkin Village *Teamhair *Latecomers Don't Get Seconds *0 to 100 in .62 seconds *Refugee *Desolation *Fusion Pie Badges These badges are worth 33 JTS Faction Points. Category:Classic OtherSpace Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica: People Category:Classic Engineers Category:Classic Humans Category:Classic Captains Employees Category:Pages with Badges Category:Dement Web Category:Goldenfur Web